


Secrets

by Staronet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Backstory, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It sounds a lot worst than it actual is, M/M, Physical Abuse, Victors parents are assholes, bubble baths, but you more than me, chapter 3 and 4 are the updated re-written ones, little spoon victor, this hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: Yuuri doesn't really know why Victor's parents have decided to stay over for the weekend, all he really knows is that they want to talk to Victor. When they arrive secrets of Victor's past open up to Yuuri, secrets that Yuuri could never imagine in his wildest dreams.Yuri has the eyes of a solder... why is that? After ten years of hell anyone would.A typical night with his boyfriend leads to his secrets being spilled and his world forever changed.Chapter three is a better written version of chapter one.





	1. Victuuri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyDoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDoki/gifts).



> This work has abuse and nightmares in it. Please be cautious when reading!!

“Vitya, what has you so worried?” Yuuri had walked past to find Victor pacing in the living room. “Nothing lyublyu.” Victor kept pacing. Yuuri set down the laundry basket he was carrying and gently touched his fiances shoulder calming him instantly.  
“Victor is this because of your parents?” Yuuri gently said. Victor shook his head lightly, “I guess you could say.” Yuuri moved his hands to cup his face. “Do you want to talk about it?” Victor leaned into Yuuri’s embrace his forehead touching Yuuri’s and his eyes closed.  
“Not yet, moy Yuuri.”  
\----------------------  
The only thing that Victor had in common with parents was looks, that much was evident by his Father’s platinum hair and his mother's blue eyes. Although Victor’s eye’s were for lack of a better term alive, while when Yuuri looked into Victor’s eyes he saw life and love. When he looked into his future mother-in-law’s he saw the opposite, lifeless pools of gutter water. He also noticed how they used ‘power stances’ (Something he was told to do in various counseling sessions) and how they seemed to use these to make others feel weak around them. He knew this was silly and chalked it up to the fact that they were rich and assumed maybe they were just like this. Maybe they were raised like that. When talking to them he found Victor didn’t have their smiles, their smiles seemed fake and forced while when Victor smiled it seemed as though he’d never been happier in his life.  
“Let me see the ring.” his his soon to be mother-in-law, Alina stretched her hand forward.Yuuri felt Victor grow stiffer at the comment and that concerned him deeply. Yuuri put his tea on the coffee table in front of them and shakily held out a hand, she bent Yuuri’s fingers to see it better. She humph.  
“Simple.” she let go of Yuuri’s hand. Her husband, Renat let out a seemingly fake chuckle. Making Yuuri’s anxiety worst but it help as Victor grabbed his left hand.  
“Alina, your son is marrying a man. Of Course it’s simple.” Renat’s comment made Victor’s blood run cold as memories came back to him. Yuuri was oblivious to his husbands inner turmoil and continued speaking, “They have half snowflakes on the inside and when you put them together they form a whole one. We got them engraved together, right Victor?” Yuuri turned to his fiance to find his staring intently at the space above his knees. Victor’s thoughts were racing replaying one memory over and over again in his head making him oblivious to what was going on around him.  
“愛, are you alright?” Victor was finally snapped out of his thoughts by Yuuri’s voice. He shook his head, “Yeah, sorry I’m just very tired.” he squeezed Yuuri’s hand. His mother let out a small yawn as if on cue.  
“As am I, I think we should turn in by now.” Alina and Renat stood up together. They all said their goodnights and they older couple left to the guest room. Victor and Yuuri gathered the empty tea mugs and put them away before crawling into bed. Yuuri was wrapped up in his arms, normally he fell asleep fast curled up in Victor’s arms. Tonight however the way Victor was acting as well as his parents kept running through his mind making it impossible to sleep.  
“Victor?” Victor hummed. “Are you okay? You seemed to to be upset around your parents today.” Yuuri felt Victor’s body stiffen a bit.  
“What makes you say that Moy Lyublyu?” Victor sleepily said. Yuuri turned around in his arms to face him, he studied his husbands eyes for a second before speaking.  
“You stared off after your dad spoke about our rings.” A pained look crossed Victor’s face in a flash but then quickly disappeared.  
“It was just like I said,” Victor gently cupped Yuuri’s cheek tracing under his eye with his thumb, “I was just tired that’s all.” He gave a weak smile.  
“Okay.” Yuuri said sleepily as he was being lulled into sleep by Victor’s touch, Yuuri didn’t fully believe him but he knew not to push. That Victor would tell him when he felt the time was right. Victor kissed Yuuri sweetly,  
“Goodnight Moy Lyublyu.”  
“Goodnight Victor.”  
\-------------------------------------------

Yuuri slowly woke up, he stretched his arm out but Victor wasn’t there. He turned over and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, grabbing his glasses he saw that it was eight in the morning. He groaned wishing Victor was there so they could sleep till at least eleven. Slowly he got out of bed and slipped on some leggings thinking of how embarrassing it would be to walk out in his underwear with his in-laws being at the house. He opened the door and was about to walk out when he heard harsh voices coming from the kitchen, he knew listening in wasn’t polite but he was still worried about his future father-in law's comment affecting Victor. He leaned against the door frame and held as still as possible as he listened.  
“Your father and I have decided to put an end to this.”  
“What do you mean, Mama?” Victor’s voice was full of hurt.  
“We have found a lovely women for you to marry and end this silly affair.”  
“Silly affair? I love him.”  
Renat let out a laugh, “You have got to be joking! We all know that you are doing this to hurt us and ruin the Nikiforov name!”  
“Papa-” Victor was cut short by Renat’s raised voice.  
“I am not your father until you end this silly game of yours!”  
“You either choose us or your mistake!” The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the silence and Yuuri ran out. His anxiety coming up with the worst case scenario. “What if they threw something at him!?” His mind screamed at him.  
“Victor are you okay?” His fiancee was standing over the ruins of a glass mug with a horrified expression on his face. He quickly snapped out of it as Yuuri touched his arm.  
“Yes.” Victor’s tone wasn’t convincing and didn’t settle Yuuri’s nevers at all, he was about to call him out on it but he looked down and saw blood coming from Victor’s foot.  
“Victor you’re bleeding! Here sit down,” he helped navigate Victor over to the kitchen island chair. “I’ll grab the first aid kit.”  
“Don’t he’s fine.” Renat took a sip out of his mug.  
“No need to baby him anymore.” his mother added.  
“I’ll hurry.” He ignored them and kissed Victor’s forehead. As he went to the hallway closet he heard his in-laws pipe up again.  
“This is just like Paris.”  
“Mama you pushed me.”  
“I did no such thing!”  
The conversation stopped as Yuuri entered the room again, he made sure to ask Victor about this later. He made quick work of bandaging the cut and kissed it better when he was done, he heard a grunt of disapproval from the table but he ignored it. He stood up grabbing Victors hands and gave them a small squeeze. It helped Victor calm down a bit as well as Yuuri’s anxiety ridden mind.  
“Has everyone had breakfast yet?” he turned to thoses at the table. They gave a curt nod.  
“How about you Vitya?” A mug slammed on the table startling everyone as Renat stood and marched angrily out the door, he slammed it so hard picture frames rattled. Victor’s mother let out a sigh.  
“Look at what you’ve done.” She followed her husband. Yuuri was stunned into silence. He was still holding Victor’s hands when he felt them start to shake.  
“I’m sorry Yuuri, I-I upset them.” Victor’s voice was full of hurt. Yuri cupped his cheek softly brushing the skin under his eye.  
“Victor you have nothing to apologize for. You can’t control what others think or do.” Victor let out a small huff of a laugh.  
“That’s my line moye vse” Yuuri gave him a small smile.  
“Let me make you some eggs after I clean up the mug, okay.” Yuuri gave Victor a small kiss and got to work cleaning up the mug. Yuuri’s mind raced with the events that had happened that day, he was stirring the eggs when his breathing became more rushed. His chest felt tight but not tight enough to feel any sort of attack happen, Victor saw the was Yuuri started to curl into himself and the shakiness of his breathing. He got up from the stool and made his way over to Yuuri, he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulders.  
“YA lyublyu tebya, i ya vsegda budu tebya lyubit'” Victor placed a kiss on Yuuri’s neck as slightly swayed them back and forth. Yuuri opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Alina.  
“We will be heading out now. We shall be back after dinner time.” Victor and Yuuri stayed where they were as the two glared at Yuuri and left, for the sake of Victor Yuuri brushed it off. He had felt Victor’s arms tighten around him when the two had confronted them.  
“Eggs are done Vitya.”  
***

 

“Vitya” Yuuri stoked Victor’s head, his eyes opened slowly.  
“Uhh- what time is it?” He turned so his whole body was facing Yuuri.  
“It’s 5:45, I need to run to the store, I forgot an ingredient. Do you want to come with me?” Victor shook his head.  
“No I should stay here for when mama and pa-Reant come back.” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up. Yuuri felt his anxiety rise.  
“Are-are sure?” Victor gave him an odd look but grasped his hand.  
“Yes vozlyublennaya, everything will be fine.” He gave him a smile. Yuuri sighed. “Okay, I’ll be no more than fifteen minutes.” He gave him a small kiss on the forehead. The two said their goodbyes and despite every fiber of his body screaming at him to stay, he left.  
***  
Victor watched as Yuuri left, every fiber of his body screaming at him to take back his words and have Yuuri stay with him. Have him hold him and save him from the oncoming storm of his parents, but he couldn’t put Yuuri through that. He couldn’t put his everything through the hell of his family. Shaking the thoughts from his head he sat up and rubbed his face, clearing the last bits of sleep from him.  
“Makka” he called out to an empty apartment. “Oh right.” he thought. “She’s with Lilia.” He sat back on the couch with a defeated huff, he wished he had set his foot down when his parents told him no dogs. He missed her so much right now, all he wanted to do was curl up with her and Yuuri and sleep. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. He got up from the couch and started walking towards the door.  
“That was qui-” instead of finding Yuuri he found his parents. “Oh mama pa- Reant. I thought you were Yuuri.” Reant’s face scrunched up at Yuuri’s name.  
“Is it gone now?” Victor felt his blood run cold at his mother's comment.  
“You mean Yuuri my fiance.” Victor tired to say it with a strong voice but it wavered, showing how scared and hurt he was.  
“Oh yes the mistake.” She walked past him slipping off her gloves. He followed them into the kitchen.  
“He is not a mistake!” Victor said through gritted teeth. His parents both scoffed at him.  
“Oh Vitya,” she walked up to him and he backed away till he was pinned against the counter, “You’re just confused that’s all! You should meet Olga she’s so beautiful, rich and good for bearing children!” her hands felt cold to the touch yet seemed to burn Victor. His father let out a laugh.  
“Yeah better then that zhirnaya zadnitsa you call your lover.” Victor felt tears come to his eyes.  
“Please don’t I lov-” He was cut off by a slap across his face. He looked at his mother with wide eyes.  
“Mama-”  
“Don’t you Mama me! You bastard! Thinking that you can break and ruin this family!” She hit him again, Victor felt a tear run down his face, it stung causing him to touch his abused cheek.  
“Well I won’t have it! You will give up your mistake and come home with us! You will marry Olga!” She screamed at him shaking Victor to the bone.  
“N-no! I won’t leave Yuuri!” Victor stood up straighter, his fists shook as he clutched him by his side. One moment he was standing and then the next he was thrown to the floor, all of the wind sucked out of him.  
“You listen to me boy!” His father who a thrown him stood menacing over him, “You do not love that-that thing! You will give up this silly affair to ruin us! We have dealt with this long enough ty Bespoleznyy mal’chik!!” Victor gripped his chest fighting for the air to come back to him.  
“He's right! After all we have done for you! And this is how you treat us!” His mother came to stand over by Reant, Victor closed his eyes and prayed for Yuuri to come save him.  
***  
Yuuri was a nervous wreck walking home from the store, he was worried about Victor and his parents. He didn't even fully know why they were here in the first place, Victor had said they wanted to talk but that was it. He sighed when he saw there rental car in the parking spot outside of their house. He was really hoping he would've beat then home so Victor wouldn't be alone with them, he may deny it but something was going on. When he reached the front door he swung it open with his free hand.  
“Victor I’m h-” Yuuri stopped in his tracks as he was greeted by his worst fear, Victor’s parents huddled over him while they spit insults and threats about him. Reant gripping his shirt and Victor with tears streaming down his face as he tried to fight him off.  
“Wh-What are you doing!?” Yuuri’s voice was a shaky shout, he clenched his fists by his side to hide the fact that he was shaking. They all turned and looked at him.  
“Yuuri!” Victor’s voice was a broken plea that pained Yuuri to hear.  
“This doesn’t concern you mistake!” Victor’s mother shouted as Reant agreed, he shook Victor as he spoke.  
“Right Victor, tell him about Olga and how you’re leaving! How much you regret this mistake.” Victor’s eyes widened and Yuuri felt his breathing come fast and faster. His heartbeat picked up and the room began to spin. Victor shook his head fast.  
“No!” at the same time that Yuuri got one last spike of courage,  
“GET OUT!” He was sure all of Russia could hear him, “GET OUT AND NEVER RETURN!” Reant let go of Victor causing him to hit the ground hard. He pointed a fat finger at him,  
“You don’t tell me what to do mistake! You are going to leave Victor alone!” Yuuri’s world started to turn black, his inconsistent breathing didn’t help. He fell to his knees terrified as thoughts swirled through his head, maybe they’ll hurt him or hurt Victor even more. What if they’re correct! What if Victor has realized how much of a mistake he is!  
Victor was able to get out from underneath Reant and ran to Yuuri, he knew he was having a panic attack. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri and the younger man curled up into his embrace, seeing how his parents hurt Yuuri made his blood run hot with anger. They can hurt him but not Yuuri.  
“Get out.” His hissed at them.  
“You will-”  
“I SAID GET OUT!” he cut Alina off, they both stared at him with wide eyes.  
“What did you say boy” Renat made a menacing step towards them.  
“I said get out! I love Yuuri and will never stop loving him! You hurt him and I will never forgive you for that! You are not longer my parents but mear strangers to me! GET OUT!” Victor’s Vision blurred with anger and Yuuri whimpered. The two watched in stunned silence, Alina made a move but was stopped by Victor.  
“Don’t grab your stuff. It will be out on the lawn tomorrow. Leave or I will call the police and how do you think the internet would react to seeing you get arrested for hurting us.” Victor flashed them a camera smile. “I said leave!” The two quickly left scared at the mere thought of them getting attacked online and in real life. The slamming of the door echoed throughout the house, Victor cradled Yuuri closer to him as he whimpered again. “Yuuri breath with me, In 1-2-3-4 and out 1-2-3-4-5-6-7” they repeated that until Yuuri was calm again. Victor rocked them slowly, “I’m so sorry moya zhizn' moya lyubov'”  
“Victor, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Yuuri raised a shaky hand to his cheek. Victor shook his head and leaned into the touch.  
“No, I do. I-I let them hurt you. I’m so sorry.” A new wave of tears overcame Victor. Yuuri sat up more in his arms, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders as Victor laid his his head on his shoulder. Yuuri let go and cried with him.  
“I love you, I love you.” They repeated to each other as the hugged each other closer.  
***  
There tears finally subsided and they reluctantly got up out of there embrace.  
“Vitya!” Yuuri stroked Victor’s cheek where he’d been hit, under his eye a bruise was starting to form. Yuuri kissed the bruise. “Why-Why didn’t you tell me?” Victor wrapped his arms around him again.  
“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.” He shrugged his shoulder. “I thought I could handle it.” Yuuri sighed.  
“Lets draw us a bath and talk about this more, okay?” Yuuri cupped Victor’s abused cheek and gave him a light kiss. Victor just nodded as Yuuri lead him to the bathroom, once there he tried to get Victor to sit down on the counter but he wouldn’t have it.  
“Yuuri you just had a panic attack, let me help and you sit down.” he gave his signature puppy eyes but Yuuri wasn’t going to fall for that this time.  
“No Victor let me do this, please it will make me feel better.” Victor sighed and gave him a small kiss.  
“Alright.” Victor stood back as Yuuri prepared the bath, once he was sure it was at the perfect temperature he added Victor’s favorite bubbles to the mix. They slowly helped each other undress in their own form of intimacy. Once undress Victor climbed in spreading his legs so that Yuuri could fit between them, Yuuri sighed as he got into the bath and leaned against Victor. He let a few minutes go by before he spoke up.  
“Victor, can we talk about it?” He felt stiffened but then slowly relax.  
“What do you want to know?”  
“Everything.” So Victor told him. He told him about the ways his parents would degrade him with comments, tease him relentlessly and neglect him. He told him about how they would ‘forget’ birthday’s and competitions to go out with their friends, leaving him alone. He told him about how they rarely got physical but it would happen, they’d then blame it on him and buy him stuff as hush money. He talked about Paris and how he ‘ruined’ the trip after his mother pushed him down a flight of stairs for ‘back talking her’ He ended up in the hospital with stitches in his head ‘making’ them miss their tour. Then how Yakov rescued him by letting him move in with him, how his life seemed to turn around at that moment. By the time he was done Yuuri felt more tears come, but he couldn’t shed them. He had to be strong for Victor.  
“God, they’re awful… why did you allow them to stay here?” Yuuri drew circles on Victor’s knee.  
“I-I” he sighed, “I let them come because they said they wanted to talk, I thought they were going to apologize. I knew they most likely wouldn’t but I couldn’t stop thinking that they might try.”  
“I’m so sorry Victor. I wish that they had that intention.” They cuddled in the bath more before the water got to cold to bare. They both got out and rinsed off in the shower, then dried each other off with big fluffy towels.  
“Will you let me hold you tonight Vitya?” Victor gladly jumped at the chance for Yuuri to hold him. Once they were settled in bed with Yuuri holding Victor close to him and Victor curled up in Yuuri’s embrace, his head tucked under his chin.  
“Victor?” Victor hummed, ‘I-I think we should file a police report.” Victor stilled in Yuuri’s arms.  
“Why”  
“They hurt you, hit you and abused you. I think we should. They shouldn’t get away for what they did to you, if we don’t. They’ll go back to sipping champagne on a yacht, never getting what they deserve. I-I know you only th-” He was cut off by Victor’s determined tone  
“Let’s do it. They hurt both of us, and I won’t stand for that.”  
***  
A few months later  
It was a whirlwind week for Victor and Yuuri, that week Victor’s parents were set to have a court hearing in which they needed to be there for. Then a few days after that Victor was finally going to be come Victor Katsuki. It was a exciting week for them, after their initial talk they decided to file a police report. It was soon leaked after as his parents were escorted by police to be questioned, people started to come forward claiming to have witnessed some part of his abuse, some were true while most were fake. They were shown great support by all of their friends and fans worldwide who came together to support their friend and idol. After the wedding was done and the court date passed the two decided it was time to talk to there fan’s, On Victor’s twitter they posted Victor’s favorite photo of the two. The one where they shared their first kiss as a married couple, the cherry blossoms blowing all around them. Yuuri in a white suite that Victor said made him look like an angel that contrasted with Victor’s black suite. The two then wrote a small capton  
“We would like to thank all of you for your generous support and love you have shown us. This week as been a whirlwind but I wouldn’t ever change it. After this last court date we are proud to say we can feel like we can move on and put this in the past. Again thank you for all of the love and support you have given us.  
~Yuuri and Victor Katsuki.”


	2. Otayuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years, ten years Yuri's lived through hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry
> 
> There is abuse and pretty freaky nightmares.please be cautiouswhen reading!

“Don’t lie to me!” her words were sloppy and full of hatred.

“Mama I’m not!” the boy, Yuri struggled against the vice grip of his drunken mother. “I didn’t take the damn money!” He pulled again against her grip causing her cat like nails to dig into his arm more. He hissed in pain as he started to bleed.

“I-I know,” Gala pointed a finger at him, “That you took my money! How else could you have gotten that coat!” her other hand gripped the offending coat. Yuri shook his head,

“No! Mama I swear I didn’t I-” his was stopped suddenly as she slapped him with all of the force she could muster causing him to tumble down the second floor stairs. Yuri tumbled arms reaching out blindly to stop his descent, his head smacking into the banister causing him to see stars. He landed on his back groaning in pain as his body tried to regain the air that he’d lost.

“Now I can’t go out! After all that I have done for you! How dare you!” she screamed from the top of the stairs.

“Mama ple-” Yuri tried to choke out but it was useless as she screamed at him again.

“Shut up!” her palm smacked the wall and Yuri shook even more. The sound of a car horn blared from outside, she stopped down the stairs. As Yuri back up against the banister, “You’re lucky Brad will pay for me!” she grabbed him by the hair forcing him to stand to her eye level. “I don’t want to see your ugly mug until tomorrow night.” she forcefully let him go and he steadied himself against the banister. She stumbled outside in her heels, slamming the door behind her. He sat against the banister until he felt as though he wasn’t dying. His body ached and his head pounded as he stood up but he knew he should get out of the house soon, dashing into his room he quickly threw what little clothes he had into his school bag. It consisted of two pairs of worn out jeans, three pairs of and one pair of socks. Swinging it over his shoulder he waited outside the home, lucky for him his friend, Otabek was already coming to pick him up. He heard the purring of a motorcycle getting closer, the closer it got the more Yuri smiled. Whenever Yuri heard that noise it sounded like freedom to him, while Yuri had only known Otabek for a year and had be dating him for 3 months he still didn’t know what to call them. The thought _“Would it be too early to call them boyfriends”_ ran through Yuri’s head as he smiled about there last time together, they had gone shopping. The purring engine snapped him out of his thoughts as Otabek arrived. Yuri ran to him as Otabek opened his arms to hug him back.

“Hey Yura.” Otabek whispered as they pulled apart, he cupped one side of Yuri’s face and kissed him. Kissing Otabek made Yuri feel warm inside. It made him feel as though he might actually be loved.

“Hey Beka.” Yuri pulled away gently and looking into Otabek’s eyes, they backed away as Yuri grabbed the spare helmet tied to Otabek’s bike. Slipping it on brought a smile to his face as he was finally escaping. Yuri wrapped his arms tightly around Otabek’s mid-section making sure they were as close as possible. Yuri laid the helmet on Otabeks back, he wished he could smell his leather jacket and cologne as he wanted to remember this when Otabek left him. The bike started and they peeled out of the neighborhood probably making Yuri’s neighbors mad. _“I hope it dose,”_ Yuri thought, _“not like they’ve done anything for me.”_ Even to this day his neighbors will close the windows and curtains hoping to block out her angry screams and Yuri’s pain. The air whipped around them as the bike picked up speed, Yuri held Otabek impossibly closer. He lifted his head and watched the lights of downtown, while Yuri loved the bright lights and all of the people. What he loved most was coming up, while it involved taking a longer route it worth it. They weaved in and out of traffic, when they were stopped by a light Otabek would reach down and hold Yuri’s hand until the light turned green. Yuri loved how much bigger Otabek’s hands seemed to be compared to his, also how warm his hands are. Geez this guy must have an eternal furnace. Winding there way through the rest of downtown they finally reached the cliff side road, this part always scared Yuri. While he will never admit it the curvy road on the side of the cliff that plunges straight down to the ocean is a scary concept. Also the fact that he feels as though one day someone will push him over the edge to his doom. Making the last windy turn into a tunnel helped easy Yuri’s breathing as he let out a big sigh, the tunnel gave way trees that towered over them. Taking the main road and then veering off left them with hardly any light pollution making the forest seem impossibly darker. Turning again left them to wind up a small road that lead to the top of a small mountain. Once at the top the road gave way to a small cul de sac, picnic tables and fire pits, the place hardly sees any attention except for is daily visitors. Turning off the engine cuts off the noise and all goes silent for a few seconds before the crickets start chirping. Yuri hops off the bike first already missing the warmth of Otabek's body, he takes the helmet off and shakes his head. He slugged his back back off and leans it against the bike. Otabek follows suit and places his helmet next to Yuri’s on the bike, Otabek holds out his hand and Yuri takes it. He lets Otabek take the lead to their favorite spot. The spot is the only open portion of the small area, the trees line around the ridge except for here where it opens up to the city. Sitting down in the cool grass the boys look at the city, shining brightly like it’s own solar system. They see the cars on the main road, winding around, they can see the dark ocean off to the side. The best part however is the starts. Being out so far the boys can see the night sky clearly, this is Yuri’s safe haven. Here he just has Otabek and the stars, sighing he lays back and stares at the night sky. He watches the stars twinkle as he tries to pick out constellations, all the while oblivious to the fact the Otabek is staring at him lovingly.

“Yuri” Otabek broke the silence, as he laid down next to him.

“How's the coat working out? Do you need a warmer one?”

Yuri’s blood turned cold at the thought of what happened an hour ago.

“I-it's fine, I-I don’t need another one.”

 

“Are you sure? I can always get you more.”

“Positive”

They ended the conversation as Yuri went back to stargazing and Otabek did too. They laid in silence for a while

“Thank you” Yuri whispered.

“For?”

“Everything.”

There was a pause from Otabek

“Thank you.”

“F-for?” Yuri was taken back

“Everything.”

Turning his head Yuri saw Otabek smiling at him giving him his rare double sided smile.

“What have I given you?”

“Love.”

Otabek leaned down and kissed his forehead

“Happiness.”

He kissed the tip of his nose.

“Companionship.”

He moved down the base of his neck

“Trust.” Yuri’s breath hitched as Otabek started mouthing his way up his neck all while telling him things that he has given to him, he traced his jaw. Moving so he was on top of Yuri.

“Most importantly. You’ve given me a chance to be your boyfriend.” Yuri let out a small gasp.

“You think of me as your boyfriend.”

 

“Yes...Do you?”

Yes” 

Otabek finally met him for the kiss. It was sweet and full of love, they backed away a hair’s length apart. Otabek traced Yuri’s cheek bone as the other hand tucks his blond hair behind his hair. Yuri ran his hands over the shaved part of Otabek’s hair before he cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. This kiss was still full of love but filled with something else. Otabek’s tongue traced Yuri’s lips, for a second Yuri was worried as this was the first time taking this step. Despite his worry he opened his mouth trusting that Otabek knew what he was doing. It started with Otabek slowly moving into Yuri’s mouth, he licked the roof of his mouth sending shivers throughout his body. Slowly Yuri learned the motions and was able to keep up with the ever growing kiss, Yuri felt absolute bliss with the kiss and being call someone's boyfriend. While they hadn’t said “I love you” to each other yet, Yuri felt the love the Otabek felt for him. He hoped that Otabek could feel the same from him as he was terrified to give his heart to him but he trusted him. Yuri felt tears fill his closed eyes at how much he seemed to trust him, Yuri hasn’t trusted someone like this since his Grandpa. The tears spilled over, for once in his life Yuri felt safe, he felt cared for and he felt love. He could feel the trust that Otabek was giving him as well, the love and care he so freely gave him Yuri desperately hopes that Otabek can feel it as well. Otabek moved his hand to cup Yuri’s other cheek, instead of making the kiss sweeter is cause Yuri to whimper in pain. Yuri broke of the kiss instinctively trying to get away from Otabek, turning so that he was on his side. When he had realised what he had done he let out a sob.

“Yura?!” Otabek moved so that he was now on the side of Yuri. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he went to go rub the shaking boy’s back but he flinched away. He cried a bit harder as he realised what he had done again.

“I-I’m so so sorry” Yuri’s voice wavered as he cried. “I fucked it up. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” he kept repeating how sorry he was, “Please don’t hurt me.” Yuri said out of habit. Otabek froze. 

“Yura I would never hurt you. You don’t have to apologize, I am not mad I am just concerned. D-did I hurt you?” Otabek voice wavered at the thought of hurting Yuri. He could never do that and can’t imagine anyone could as well. Sure Yuri kinda had a mean streak to him but it wasn’t bad enough to warrant someone to hurt him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yura I am going to softly touch your back. Okay.” Yuri nodded and Otabek did just that, he slowly started to do little circles as well. “Don’t apologize to me Yura. You did nothing wrong. Can you just tell me what happened?” It took a few seconds for Yuri to finally answer.

“Fell down the stairs and hit my face pretty badly. I-I’m fine. I just was overwhelmed and the slight pain caused me to panic.” He turned up and looked at Otabek. Otabek sighed and continued rubbing his back.

“Okay, how about we get you to my home and we ice it. That way we can also warm up as it’s starting to get cold.” Yuri gave a small nod with a smile, he wiped his face only for more tears to take the old ones spot.  
“Come here.” Otabek turned so they could both see the city and starts, he cautiously took Yuri in his lap. Making sure he didn’t hurt him and that he felt safe with him, Yuri placed his unhurt cheek on Otabeks shoulder closing his eyes he felt his exhaustion catch up to him. It didn’t help when Otabek started to slightly rock them, that and still rubbing a part of Yuri’s back. He slowly fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri’s eyes snapped open as jolted away, years of abuse caused him to sleep short hours and to immediately wake up for the next attack. Confused Yuri sat up, he knows he definitely didn’t fall asleep in a warm bed. Especially one that had sheets, he ran his hands over them. It felt nice to wake up in a bed that has sheet, in fact it was nice to wake up on a soft bed not a dirty mattress tucked in the corner. Looking around more he realized that he was in Otabek's room. Otabek’s room was the size of his room times 10, with a walk in closet the size of his room. His room was covered in small tokens and family pictures, across from the bed sat his turn desk fixed with everything he’d need to dj. To the right of him was a big window seat that was Yuri’s favorite spot to sit with Otabek, the view that Otabek had was breathtaking. The small mountains covered with trees, the small seaside town that was sleepy until tourist season arrived. The dark ocean stretched out to the horizon and lapped against the light beach, you could also watch the docks fill with fishermen that were coming home from the early morning catch. He could sit there a cuddle with Otabek for hours just watching the view. 

Sighing Yuri flipped the warm blankets off of him, he eyed the clock noting that it was 1 am and he had only slept for three hours. He knew Otabek would still be up, he was probably the biggest night owl he has ever met. When Yuri asked why he chooses to stay up until the early morning, Otabek responded with, “It’s quiet, peaceful.” Yuri had snickered at that but he agreed. He slid out of bed, opening the door that lead to one of the living rooms. He knew which one to go to as it was Otabek’s favorite, hardly anyone went in it besides him making it perfect for the quiet boy. Reaching the arch door he leaned against it, Otabek was sitting on one of the window seat, engrossed in his book. So much so that when Yuri quietly walked up to him he was startled.

“Oh Yura, you’re awake now.” Otabek smiled up at him, he reached up to comb his hair back not noticing how his boyfriend flinched at the sudden movement. When he eyed his cheek he noticed the parallel lines that streaked his boyfriend’s face.

“Sorry I fell asleep.” 

“It’s okay Yura, I called a chauffeur to come pick us up.” Otabek stood up and stretched, this time he noticed that Yuri flinched. “Let's go get something to eat, you must be hungry.” He didn’t wait for Yuri to answer as his stomach answered for him. Otabek laughed as he took his hand in his a lead them to the large kitchen, he flipped on the lights illuminating the area.

“Here, I’ll help you up.” He moved slowly to cup the back of Yuri’s thighs, lifting him up he set him on the black counter top. Yuri let out a laugh and Otabek laughed with him.

“Beka!” Otabek hummed in response, he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s lips.  
“I’ll make us some sandwiches, but let's ice your bruise.” Otabek grabbed a bag of peas, wrapping it in a paper towel he lightly pressed it to Yuri’s face. He flinched away at the movement but quickly putting his hand on it, letting Otabek’s slip free. Yuri watched as Otabek moved around the kitchen, there was something so domestic and shocking about this situation. If you had told him a year ago that he would have a boyfriend who made him food, he’d have laughed at you. He can’t remember the last time someone made food for him or even bothered to stock the fridge. Gala didn’t bother with that as her string of hook up “boyfriends” would feed her. Thinking back on it now the last time Yuri solid food was yesterday, he was able to find enough spare change around. By around he means sifting through the fountain to buy him something off the dollar menu at a McDonald's. Today he had to resort to drinking pickle juice that he keeps in the fridge just in case, it was one of the worst things Yuri’s had to choke down but it was all he had.

“Let's go eat in my room.” Otabek gently helped Yuri down making sure he still had the bag pressed against his faced. Grabbing the plates they wound their way to Otabek’s but was stopped by Otabek’s mother.

“Mama what are you doing up?”

“I heard people talking and I wanted to see what was going on.” Gennadiya spotted Yuri, “Oh hello Yuri! You’re awake now!” She gave him a bright smile, she’s only told Otabek but she’s glad he’s Otabek’s friend. She hasn’t seen Otabek bring over anyone but JJ before he moved away, seeing her son come home and staying in on Friday nights broke her heart. She tilted her head eyeing the bag a against is face. “Yuri what happened?” She came to cup his face stopping when he flinched away.

“I-I ahh nothing. Just fell down the stairs is all.” he let out a nervous laugh. 

“Can I see it Yuri? I am a doctor after all.” She let out a short laugh. Feeling cornered Yuri stared at her for a second. With eyes on him from Otabek and his mother he reluctantly lifted the ice pack off of his face. Her eyes widened as well as Otabeks, despite the ice pack the telling signs of a black eye were forming. The lines on his face were more defind as well as a bruise similar to a palm on his cheek.

“Yura,” Otabek set there food on the small cabinet next to them, “It-it doesn’t look like it was caused by falling down.” Otabek slowly cupped his uninjured cheek.

“Yuri,Otabek is right. It looks like a slap, did someone hurt you?” Gennadiya moved next to Otabek.

“N-no I swear I just fell down is all.” Yuri refused to make eye contact with Gennadiya. She knew that something was going on but she realized that now would not be the best place to push for an answer. She answered before Otabek could.

“Okay Yuri, just let me know if you need anything.” He nodded in response. She clapped her hands noting that Yuri flinched. “Right, I will go back to bed now,” she started opened the door to her room, turning around she flashed them a playful smile. “Keep it pg.”  
“Mama!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yura?” Yuri hummed in response. “You’ll tell me if someone is hurting you right? I-I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt.” He held Yuri closer to him as the stared out the window of his room.

“Yes Beka,” he paused adding in a whispered. “When I can.” Otabek laid his head on Yuri’s and rubbed his arm.

He sighed, “Okay Yura.” They sat in silence for a while content with watching the view. Until Yuri let out a yawn. “Let's go to bed Yura. Do you want to sleep in the bed while I sleep on the window seat?” Yuri shook his head.

“Can-Can you join me in bed. I-I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.”

“Of Course Yura. You can use the bathroom and I’ll get the bed ready.” Yuri nodded and they untangled from each others embrace.

“Um Beka.” Otabek turned to him. “I don’t have a toothbrush with me.”

“Okay, I have an extra you can borrow.” Leading him to the bathroom he pulls out a red tooth brush, “This one is your’s now, you can take a shower if you want. Feel free to use anything okay, accept that towel. That one is mine.” He gave him a small smile and Yuri nodded. “I’ll shower when you get done.” He kissed his forehead and left Yuri to do what he needed. Sighing Yuri turned to the shower, he can’t remember the last time he had a warm shower. He flipped on the fan and fiddled with the shower until he was able to get the perfect temperature. He quickly stripped of his clothes and sighed with relief as he stepped under the water, he wanted to take the longest shower of his life but he couldn’t keep Otabek waiting. He reached for the body wash pouring some in his hand he scrubbed his bruised body. His legs were covered in old and new bruises, torso and back as well. His chest had another hand print bruise from when Gala drunkenly missed his face and hit over his heart instead. How she managed to do that is a mystery to him. He gently washed over the cuts and bruises eyeing the claw marks from when Gala grabbed his arm. They were red and deep, but thankfully to small to really do anything about. He washed his hair next, sighing as he felt his hair already softer in the water. Quickly finishing Yuri shut the water off, grabbed his towel and dried off. He eyed his clothes. Sadly after a nice shower and finally feeling clean he couldn’t put on clean clothes, he realized that all of his clothes were dirty. These were his last pair of clean clothes. Sighing he put back on the clothes, towel drying his hair he brushed his teeth and left the bathroom. Otabek was sat on the bed scrolling through his phone, looking up he gaved Yuri a confused look. 

“Yuri, Do you have pajamas?” Yuri just shook his head no. “What do you normally sleep in then?”

“I just sleep in this.” Yuri shrugged his shoulder, he couldn't see what Otabek was making a big deal about.

“You can wear one of my shirts tonight, I also have some sweats I was planning on returning to my cousin. They might be a bit big but you can tie them.” Otabek lead Yuri to the closet. “Any shirt you want.” He dug around for a bit as Yuri looked around, he ran his fingers over the shirts, looking for the softest one. He’s only had his long sleeve shirt that definitely wasn’t soft anymore, skimming through all of them he decided that one of Otabek's Black Tee’s was the softest. Otabek had a soft smile on his face as he handed Yuri the pants. “I’ll go shower and then join you.” Yuri nodded his head, he then pulled Otabek down for a kiss.

“Thanks Beka.”

“Of Course Yura.”

Once Otabek was gone Yuri quickly re-dressed, he felt a sense of peace wash over him when finished slipping on the shirt. He crawled into the big bed, he again ran his fingers over the soft sheets, the fluffy blankets and comforter. Sitting down it felt like he was laying on a cloud, he couldn’t wait to lay down but he wanted to wait for Otabek. Yuri played with Otabek’s shirt, Yuri may have grown taller since they met but he’d never quite fill out the shirts like Otabek. He wished he could bring the shirt with him, it was soft and smelled of Otabek. He wanted something to take with him when he has to go back to the place he once called home. He sighed thinking about that place, he wishes that it had never changed. The house uses to be a bright home filled with love. Yuri’s first memories were happy, he had his mother and father, he remember running around in the backyard playing with his father. He remembered his mother teaching him how to take care of her prized Roses, he remembered waving his father goodbye every morning on the dock. Gala and him would watch his boat until it disappeared. He remembered the love he felt until he dad didn’t come back, he remembers Gala crying. Strange people at the door, he doesn’t remember the funeral. Just the feeling. The hopeless feeling that left his younger self scared, terrified, shaking and crying in the days past. He remembers with perfect clarity the first day that Gala hit him,

_“Mama!”_

__

_“You worthless piece of shit! Look at what you did.”_

__

_“I didn’t mean to break it!”_

__

_“Yes you did! You always do! Why couldn’t you have died instead of your father!”_

__

_Yuri started to sob_

__

_“Shut up shut up shut up!”_

__

_That’s when he felt the slap, the foregen pain. He was thrown next to the broken picture frame, housing the last photo ever taken of his dad._

“Yuri?” Otabek’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Are you okay? You’re crying.”

He brushing his hand across his cheek, he felt the tears.

“Come here.” Otabek gently brought him into an embrace, he leaned against the headboard while Yuri’s head was on his chest. Yuri shook in Otabeks embrace, silently crying as tears soaking his shirt. Otabek ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair, knowing that this helps him calm down.

“I-I’m so sorry” Yuri said between small sobs. Otabek shushed him, pulling him tighter against him.

“Yura you have nothing to apologize for. How can I help you?”

It took a moment for Yuri to answer.

“I-I don’t know.”

“Do you want to talk about what's making you cry?”

Yuri shrugged his shoulders.

“Can I ask you questions? You can answer the ones you want too.”

Yuri nodded his head.

“Does your mom know you’re here?”

“No.”

“Your dad?”

Yuri froze, a fresh wave of tears spilled from his eyes.

“N-no. He,’ Yuri cleared his throat. “He died when I was seven.”

 

“I’m so sorry Yura.” Otabek rubbed up and down his back. “Do you want me to stop asking questions?”

Yuri again shrugged his shoulders, “You can go on if you want.”

“Why does you mom not know you’re here?”  
“She’s out.”

“Out where.”

“Club.”

Otabek paused for a moment. His mind processing what Yuri just told him.

“Does she do this all the time?”

“Yes.”

“She leaves you all alone?”

“I’m seventeen Otabek.”

“Yura, I’m eighteen and my parents only leave me alone when they business trips.”

“Oh.”

‘Yura. Does you mom drink?”

“Everyone does.”

“You know what I mean Yura.”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to stay here longer?’

“Hell yes.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“You’re pathetic.” Otabek glared at him, “You’re weak. I can’t believe that I liked you.”_

__

_“Otabek please!”_

__

__

_Tears streamed down Yuri’s face._

__

_“You brat!” Otabek was gone, replaced by Gala. “I hate you! Why did Daniel have to die!?” Gala grabbed him by his hair. “Why couldn’t you have died! Why did I get stuck with such a pathetic waste of space like you!”_

__

_He was thrown, he landed somewhere dark and cold._

__

_“Yura. I’m disappointed.”_

__

_His grandpa._

__

_“Please.” Yuri called out for him_

__

_He shook his head. “Pathetic.”_

__

_“Weak.” Otabek was there._

__

_“Waste of space.” Gala_

__

_“Nobody loves you.” Otabek_

__

_“Nobody cares about you” Grandpa_

__

_“We hate you.” all of them._

__

_“Disappointment.” Dad_

__

_They wouldn’t stop, there voices spitting cruel words at him. The room spun, he began to scream._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn’t wake up. He could see through blurry vision that he was in Otabek's room, however he couldn’t wake up. He couldn’t stop the voices, he couldn’t move his body. No matter what he did the dream still clung to him. He couldn’t breath, his heart beating loudly in chest. He felt like he was dying. He tried to scream but they were only whimpers, Otabek stirred next to him. He knew something was wrong but his brain was to fuzzy, muddled with sleep to figure it out. Then someone let out a strangled cry. He shot up fast. Another one, he turned to see Yuri. His love, his life, crying letting out choked whimpers and screams.

“Yura! Yura wake up!” He gently tried to shake him. He shook him harder when he let out another cry. “Yura it’s a dream!” Foot steps sounded in the hallway. 

“Otabek.”

“He won’t wake up!” His mom ran to the bathroom.

“Yuri, Yuri! We need you to wake up!” Yuri whimpered again. 

On his point of view he could tell there were people but the dream wouldn’t let go. The panic, the fear still gripped him tight. The voices still wouldn’t stop, he couldn’t breath, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t scream. Then all at once his face was wet and the dream let him go. He coughed his eyes finally snapped open, Otabek was leaning over him. His mom next to him, he let out a sob and curled in on himself.

“It’s okay Yuri it was just a dream.” Gennadiya stroked Yuri’s hair while Otabek rubbed his back.

“It was so real.” he kept muttering. 

“Yuri I’m going to go make you some warm milk with honey. Just stay here with Otabek.” Gennadiya rubbed Otabek's head as she stood up. “ You as well.” Otabek nodded.

“I’m going to go grab a towel and a new shirt for you okay.” Otabek quickly grabbed the items. He set them down as he moved Yuri to the dry side of the bed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Yuri kept repeating over and over again, tears still streaming down his face.

“It’s okay.” Otabek repeated to every sorry that Yuri threw at him, he towel dried Yuri’s hair making sure to do it as gently as possible. Once he had finished he threw the towel aside and started to pull Yuri’s shirt up.

“Wait!” Yuri grabbed the end of the shirt. “You’ll be angry”

“Never Yuri. Let me help you, please.”

Yuri knew he was fighting a losing battle, he knew that they had caught on that someone wasn’t right at home.

“Please don’t be mad at me.” He quickly ripped the shirt off of him. He avoided making eye contact, instead staring down at his lap. Otabek gasped, bruises peppered Yuri’s pale skin. One shaped like a hand above his heart. 

“Yura.” his voice wavered. “How long Yura.”

“Ten years.”

It was Otabek’s turn to cry, he gently placed his hand under Yuri’s chin making him meet his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Beka.”

“It’s not your fault Yura.”

“It is.”

“Yura did you ask for this?”

“Yes.”

“How so?”

“Mama says it’s because I didn’t die, that papa died instead.”

“Yura.” Otabek cradled Yuri in his arms, they both cried. “You didn’t ask for it, It’s not your fault. Yura.” Otabek let out a choked sob as did Yuri. They both stayed like that, even when Gennadiya came back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last few weeks have been one big blur for Yuri. They arrested Gala, she was found drunk in the middle of the lawn. Empty bottles of different types of alcohol around her. He was still staying with Otabek, somehow Otabek’s parents convinced officials to let him stay. He has no clue how they did it but he doesn’t want to question it.They had set him up in his own room next to Otabeks, although one of them ended up in the others bed every night. They took him out to get new clothes and shoes, he broke down in the middle of store. Overwhelmed by the amount of clothes he was going to get. 

He’s had various police officers and doctors all asking questions, the worst was when they took photos of the abuse. He felt naked and ashamed, all he wanted to do was curl up in Otabeks arms. The interviews didn’t stop, the news reporters wanting to get a scope from him as this was big news in the sleepy seaside town. However after finally not getting the answers they wanted they started to leave him alone, bugging other people instead.

“Yura?” Otabek snapped him out of his thoughts. “Do you want to go to our spot?”

Yuri propped his head up, staring down at his boyfriend. “Boyfriend.” Yuri thought. He’d never get tired of saying that.

“Always Beka.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four Years Later

After four years free of the abuse Yuri has started to move on, the process has been slow and frustrating. With the help of his friends, yes friends. Yuri has finally started to make friends. Yuri was shocked when Otabek introduced him to Victor and Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri didn’t even know that Otabek knew famous people. As the months went on he stopped being so star struck with them, especially since they call him Yurio after Mari gave him that name. He’s worked with his therapist, following what she says. He also has Otabek, Otabek who’s stayed by his side, all while telling him and showing him how much he loves him. 

“You have the eyes of a solder.” Otabek told him one day. “You kept fighting, and it shows. It shows how strong you are.”

“Sing to me, please.” Yuri will sometimes whisper in the early hours of the morning, and Otabek will always comply.

 _“Worthless”_ his brain still tells him lies, his mother's voice haunting him with these thoughts. On nights where his brain whispers _that Otabek hates him, Otabek will move on. He doesn’t love him like he says he does_. Otabek will how him how much he does, he’ll whisper in his ear sweet praises of 

“I love you.” 

“I’ll never leave you.”

“I’ll never lie to you.”

The gentle touches, the pleasure, the reassuring words always bring him to release. In the afterglow with Otabek wrapped in his arms he smiles, knowing that his brain is wrong. That he’ll always be here for him. Yuri’s far from ‘cured’ in fact he may never be able to leave his mother’s insults and abuse behind, but the knows he has Otabek. His friends and his family. He knows he isn’t alone anymore, he’s worth more than he can comprehend, he’s loved and he can freely love back. He’s reminded of this every time he sees the gold band on his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... It took a while but it is done! I wrote these because Kitty and I were looking at angst promts and my imagination went wild. I told her these and she said it would hurt her... so here I am.
> 
> I'm a great friend.
> 
> Thanks to all of you guys who have waited for this! Sorry I didn't get it done sooner but it was hard to write! I hope I portrayed abuse right and didn't seem to glorify it! If you or anyone you know are being abused take a look at these numbers and call where you are.
> 
> http://togetherweare-strong.tumblr.com/helpline
> 
> If you know my other fic "the beginning of everything." know that I will be writing the next chapter soon! This story took my time and the fact that I am on the debate team as well! I love you all stay safe!!!!


	3. Victuuri rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I'm back! You thought this fic was over??? NOpe! 
> 
> I didn't like the way that I had written this and decided that I should go back and rewrite it, its still not the best but I feel like this is better.

“Vitya, what has you so worried?” Yuuri paused on his way to the laundry room, catching Victor burning a hole in the rug with his pacing.

“Nothing lyublyu.” Victor kept pacing.

“Victor is this because of your parents?” Yuuri gently said as he moved around the couch to lightly hold Victors shoulders.

Victor shook his head lightly, “I guess you could say.” 

He moved his hands to cup his face. “Do you want to talk about it?” Victor leaned into Yuuri’s embrace his forehead touching Yuuri’s and his eyes closed.

“Not yet, moy Yuuri.”

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

The only thing that Victor had in common with parents was looks, even that was a stretch. He had his fathers hair and his mothers blue eyes.

Although Victor’s eye’s were for lack of a better term alive, while when Yuuri looked into Victor’s eyes he saw life and love. He saw the blue glimmer off of a fishes scales, small stripes of saphire blue that shined like the jewel itself. Yuuri could forever wax poetry about his lovers eyes. 

However, when he looked into his future mother-in-law’s he saw the opposite, lifeless pools of gutter water.

Victor's father was tall, taller than Victor which meant he towered over Yuuri. Victor clearly inherited his broad shoulders and height from him, while Victor's father wasn’t as much they both were clearly well built. Victor muscle was more pronounced by his skating but it was clear even without skating, he’d be like his father.  
They were currently sitting down in the living room after they had shown their guests where their room was, Yuuri had made their favorite tea in hopes of pleasing them somewhat.

“Let me see the ring.” his his soon to be mother-in-law, Alina stretched her hand forward, next to him Yuuri felt Victor grow stiffer at the comment and that concerned him deeply. However he put it aside as he put his tea on the coffee table in front of them and shakily held out a hand. She roughly bent Yuuri’s fingers to see it better, She humph.

“Simple.” she let go of Yuuri’s hand who gladly took it back next to her, husband, Renat let out a seemingly fake chuckle. Making Yuuri’s anxiety worsen about the thought of them hating him, but it help as Victor grabbed his left hand.

“Alina, your son is marrying a man. Of course it’s simple.” Renat’s tone made it hard to decipher whether or not it was an observation or an insult, while Yuuri chose to take it as an observation, Victor knew the truth. Little moments of the past krept up on Victor who ended up mentally checking out of the conversation.

He was oblivious to his husbands inner turmoil and continued speaking, “They have half snowflakes on the inside and when you put them together they form a whole one. We got them engraved together, right Victor?” Yuuri turned to his fiance to find his staring intently at the space above his knees.

“愛, are you alright?” Yuuri squeezed Victors hand which caused him to snap out of his thoughts.

Victor shook his head, “Yeah, sorry I’m just very tired.” he squeezed Yuuri’s hand back, which didn’t settle the nerves about his behavior in Yuuri.  
Alina let out a small yawn as if on cue.

“As am I, I think we should turn.” Alina and Renat stood up together. They all said their goodnights and they older couple left to the guest room. 

Victor and Yuuri gathered the empty tea mugs and put them away before crawling into bed. Yuuri was wrapped up in Victors arms, normally he fell asleep fast curled up in them. Tonight however the way Victor was acting as well as his parents kept running through his mind making it impossible to sleep.

“Victor?” 

“Yes love?” his voice was soft.

“Are you okay? You seemed to to be upset around your parents today.” Yuuri felt Victor’s body stiffen a bit.

“What makes you say that Moy Lyublyu? I’m perfectly fine.” Victors tone wasn’t as soft as before. 

_He’s lying_ Yuuri turned around in his arms to face him, he studied his husbands eyes for a second before speaking.

“You stared off after your dad spoke about our rings.” A pained look crossed Victor’s face in a flash but then quickly disappeared.

“It was just like I said,” Victor gently cupped Yuuri’s cheek tracing under his eye with his thumb, “I was just tired that’s all.” Victor gave him a weak smile that hardly convinced him.

“You can talk to me about anything, you know that?” He knew that he couldn’t force Victor talk about what was really going on, sadly this is all he could do in this moment.

“Yes my love.” Victor kissed the tip of his nose which made him laugh.

“Goodnight Moy Lyublyu.”

“Goodnight Vitya.”

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Stirring awake Yuuri reached his arm out for his lover, but all he found was the lingering warmth of Victors body. He turned over with a grunt and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, grabbing his glasses he saw that it was eight in the morning. He groaned again wishing Victor was there so they could sleep till at least eleven, climbing out of bed he slipped on some leggings and one of Victors t-shirts. 

He opened the door and was about to walk out when he heard harsh voices coming from the kitchen, he knew listening in wasn’t polite his parents raised him on respecting others and that included not listening in to conversations. However he was still worried about his future father-in law's comment affecting Victor, he leaned against the door frame and held as still as possible as he 

“Silly affair? I love him.”

Renat let out a laugh, “You’ve always been bad at making choices, you always choose wrong Victor. We put up with skating but now this? Victor don’t ruin our name with this mistake.”

“I don’t understand.” Yuuri barely made out Victor’s voice.

“You either choose us or your mistake!” The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the silence and Yuuri ran to the kitchen, his anxiety coming up with the worst case scenario. _“What if they threw something at him!?”_

“Victor are you okay?” His fiancee was standing over the ruins of a glass mug with a horrified expression on his face, He quickly snapped out of it as Yuuri touched his arm. He didn’t relax like he normally would, nor did he touch him back.

“Yes.” Victor’s tone wasn’t convincing and didn’t settle Yuuri’s nerves at all, in fact it only added to his growing anxiety. He was going to call him out on it, however he decided that doing so in front of his parents wasn’t the smartest idea. Instead he decided that cleaning up the ruined mug was the best course of action at this point.

He gasped,“Victor you’re bleeding! Here sit down,” he helped navigate Victor over to the kitchen island chair. “I’ll grab the first aid kit.”

“Don’t he’s fine.” Renat took a sip out of his mug.

“No need to baby him anymore.” his mother added.

“I’ll hurry.” He ignored them and kissed Victor’s forehead who didn’t respond, as he went to the hallway closet he heard his in-laws pipe up again.

“This is just like Paris, you making a big show like the drama queen you are.”

“Mama you pushed me.”

“I did no such thing!”

The conversation stopped as Yuuri entered the room again, he didn’t acknowledge the older couple but he knew they were shooting daggers at him with their eyes. He knew he had to talk to Victor about this once they left.

He made quick work of bandaging the cut having had many experiences with bandaging feet, even with the older couple in the room he kissed the top of the bandage when he was done. Something of an inside joke between the two, he heard a grunt of disapproval from the table but he ignored it. He stood up grabbing Victors hands and gave them a small squeeze, it helped Victor calm down a bit as well as Yuuri’s anxiety ridden mind.

“Has everyone had breakfast yet?” he turned to those at the table, he couldn’t be an ass to them forever. They gave a curt nod.

“How about you Vitya?” A mug slammed on the table startling everyone as Renat stood and marched angrily out the door, he slammed it so hard picture frames rattled. 

Victor’s mother let out a sigh, “Look at what you’ve done.” She followed her husband. Yuuri stood there in silence as he tried to process the last ten minutes, he was still holding 

Victor’s hands when he felt them start to shake.

“I’m sorry Yuuri, I-I upset them.” Victor’s voice shook which caused an ache in Yuuri’s chest, he cupped his cheeks softly brushing the skin under his eyes.”

“Victor you have nothing to apologize for. You can’t control what others think or do.” Victor let out a small huff of a laugh.

“That’s my line moye vse” Yuuri gave him a small smile.

Which fell away, “Do you want to talk about what just happened? I won’t lie to you Victor I’m worried.” Yuuri hoped practically praying to whatever god was out there that Victor would talk to him.

“Can we later? They’re only staying with us tonight, they leave tomorrow.” 

Yuuri wanted to scream at Victor to talk to him but he knew that it would make things worse, instead he resided himself to the fact that he would just have to wait for Victor to open up to him.

“Okay,” Victor’s stomach growled and he smiled at him, “Let me make you some eggs after I clean up the mug, okay.” Yuuri gave Victor a small kiss and got to work cleaning up the mug. 

His mind raced with the events that have transpired in the half an hour he’s been awake, he was so worried about Victor. He was scared of Victor's parents and as much as he wished, he knew that they’d never like him. He’s parents comments were mean and down right cruel and he couldn’t help if they have always been this way.

He’s flicking off the burner and removing the pan from the stove then his nerves hit him fully. His chest felt tight but not tight enough to feel any sort of attack happen which in some cases could be argued that it was worst, Victor saw the way he subconsciously started to curl into himself and the shakiness of his breathing. Victor got up from the stool and made his way over to Yuuri. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulders who leaned back into the hug, it calmed and settled him.

“YA lyublyu tebya, i ya vsegda budu tebya lyubit'” Victor placed a kiss on Yuuri’s neck as slightly swayed them back and forth. Yuuri has lived in Russia with Victor for a year, while it takes him a moment to translate Russian anytime he hears it. He can now understand the loving words Victor whispers into his ear at practice, walking Makkachin or in the bedroom, in his own heavily accented Russian he can reply back. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Alina.

“We will be heading out now. We shall be back after dinner time.” Victors arms held Yuuri tighter to him as the two stayed where they were, even as the older couple glared at Yuuri. With one last disgusted look they finally left.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Yuuri watched his fiancee before he knelt down next to the sleeping man, “Vitya”, Yuuri stoked Victor’s head, whose eyes opened slowly.

“Uhh- what time is it?” Victor turned so his whole body was facing Yuuri who rubbed his arm.

“It’s 5:45, I need to run to the store, I forgot an ingredient. Do you want to come with me?” Victor shook his head and Yuuri’s heart dropped.

“No I should stay here for when mama and papa come back.” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up. 

Yuuri felt his anxiety rise,“Are-are sure?”, god he really didn’t want to leave Victor alone in case they came back before him.

“Yes vozlyublennaya, everything will be fine.” Victor gave him an unconvincing smile. 

He sighed. “Okay, I’ll be no more than fifteen minutes.” He gave him a small kiss on the forehead. 

The two said their goodbyes and despite every fiber of his body screaming at him to stay, he left.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Victor watched as Yuuri left, him mind screaming at him to take back his words and have Yuuri stay with him. Have him hold him and save him from the oncoming storm of his parents, but he couldn’t put Yuuri through that. He couldn’t put his everything through the hell of his family. Shaking the thoughts from his head he sat up and rubbed his face, clearing the last bits of sleep from him.

“Makka” he called out to an empty apartment. _“Oh right.”_ he thought. _“She’s with Lilia.”_ He sat back on the couch with a defeated huff, he wished he had set his foot down when his parents told him no dogs. He missed her so much right now, all he wanted to do was curl up with her and Yuuri and sleep. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. He got up from the couch and started walking towards the door.

“That was qui-” instead of finding Yuuri he found his parents. “Oh mama, papa You’re back. I thought you were Yuuri.” Reant’s face scrunched up at Yuuri’s name.

“Is it gone now?” Victor felt his blood run cold at his mother's comment, _”It?”_

“You mean Yuuri, my fiance.” He tired to say it with a strong voice but it wavered, showing how scared and hurt he was.Why couldn’t his parents be kind to Yuuri, why did they have to hate him?

“Oh yes the mistake then.” She walked past him slipping off her gloves, he followed them into the kitchen.

_They’ve been through this before._

_“Victor we told you that that boy was a mistake!”_

_Young Victor hid himself behind his hair._

_”You’re pathetic Victor.”_

“He is not a mistake!” Victor said through gritted teeth, he couldn’t let this happen again. Not again.

His parents both scoffed at him, “Oh Vitya,” Alina walked up to him and he backed away till he was pinned against the counter, “You’re just confused that’s all!You know you’ve never been smart, you can’t make decisions like these all on your own. In Fact Vitya we have a surprise for you.”

For once Reant smiled, “While you have been playing around here with a mistake your mother and I have looking out for you, we have a way that you can redeem yourself Victor.”  
Oh god Victor did not like the sound of this, last time he parents talked like they they tried to force him to give up skating, saying that, _”You need to grow up! Ice skating was a hobbie and after your recent silver your father and I have decided you need a respectable career, we have enrolled you in college where you will become a doctor.”_

“Thats right Vitya, you’re twenty-eight now. It's time you leave your mistake behind and marry a women and settle down.” Reant continued.

Victor felt his blood turn cold, he knew they would want to talk about his engagement but he thought maybe, just maybe they would accept it.

“You should meet Olga she’s so beautiful, rich and good for bearing children!” Alina hands felt cold to the touch yet seemed to burn Victor. His father let out a laugh.

“Yeah better than that zhirnaya zadnitsa you call your lover.” Victor felt tears come to his eyes, he couldn’t stand this any longer.

“Please don’t I lov-” He was cut off by a slap across his face, he looked at his mother with wide eyes.

“Mama-”

“Don’t you Mama me! You bastard! Thinking that you can break and ruin this family!” She hit him again, Victor felt a tear run down his face, it stung causing him to touch his abused cheek.

“Well I won’t have it! You will give up your mistake and come home with us! You will marry Olga!” She screamed at him shaking Victor to the bone.

“N-no! I won’t leave Yuuri!” Victor stood up straighter, his fists shook as he clutched him by his side.This was it, he wasn’t going to let them control him into leaving Yuuri. One moment he was standing and then the next he was thrown to the floor, all of the wind sucked out of him.

“You listen to me boy!” His father who a thrown him stood menacing over him, “You do not love that-that thing! You will give up this silly affair to ruin us! We have dealt with this long enough ty Bespoleznyy mal’chik!!” Victor gripped his chest fighting for the air to come back to him, he was scared. 

_”Pathetic.”_ he thought, he’s a twenty-eight year old man who was scared of his parents, he gasped harder as he felt the blinding panic build in his body.

“He's right! After all we have done for you! And this is how you treat us!” His mother came to stand over by Reant, Victor closed his eyes and prayed for Yuuri to come save him.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Yuuri was a nervous wreck walking home from the store, or more like running home. He once again prayed that they would beat Victor’s parents home, he knew something was going on between the two but Victor wouldn’t talk. He knew that it was reaching its breaking point and he couldn’t let Victor be alone.

He cursed those gods as he spied the rental car in front of their home, maybe just maybe they had just gotten home.

“Victor I’m h-” Yuuri stopped in his tracks as he was greeted by his worst fear, Victor’s parents huddled over him while they spit insults and threats about him, Reant gripping his shirt and Victor with tears streaming down his face as he tried to fight him off. His hands gripped his fathers pushing away but it was no use, the older man had the upper hand.

“Wh-What are you doing!?” Yuuri’s voice was a shaky shout, he dropped the small bag of seasoning as he clenched his fists by his side, trying hide the fact that he was shaking. He needed to be brave for Victor right now. They all turned and looked at him.

“Yuuri!” Victor’s voice was a broken plea that pained Yuuri to hear.

“This doesn’t concern you mistake!” Victor’s mother shouted as Reant agreed, he shook Victor as he spoke.

“Right Victor, tell him about Olga and how you’re leaving! How much you regret this mistake.” Victor’s eyes widened and Yuuri felt his breathing come fast and faster. His heartbeat picked up and the room began to spin. Victor shook his head fast. 

_”Damn it Yuuri now is not the time!”_ he mentally screamed at himself.

Victor's response was drowned out by Yuuri as he screamed, “GET OUT!” He was sure all of Russia could hear him and he hoped that they did, “GET OUT AND NEVER RETURN!” 

Reant let go of Victor causing him to hit the ground hard, he pointed a fat finger at him, “You don’t tell me what to do mistake! You are going to leave Victor alone!” 

With Reant distracted, Victor was able to get out from underneath Reant and run to Yuuri who quickly placed himself in front of Victor.

“Get out!”, Yuuri screamed again, “I won’t stand here and let you assault Victor!”  
The two didn’t move, instead they watched Yuuri tremble as he fought back against the panic attack that was threatening to rear its ugly head.

“We don’t listen to mistakes,” Alina hissed, “So back away zhirnaya zadnitsa and let us deal with our son!”

Yuuri felt himself shake more but he couldn’t let them win, “I said-!”

He was cut off as Reant charged at him, “You bastard! This will be the last time you interfere with our family!”

He felt his knees give way as he finally surrendered himself over to the panic.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Victor watched at his brave, selfless lover start to crumple. He caught him fast and pulled him hard against his chest, they could hurt him, fine. It's not like they haven’t been doing it for twenty-eight years, but he’s had enough. They can hurt him but not Yuuri.

“Get out.” His hissed at them making Reant stop in his tracks.

“You will-”

“I SAID GET OUT!” he cut Alina off, they both stared at him with wide eyes.

“What did you say boy” Renat made another menacing step towards them.

“I said get out! I love Yuuri and will never stop loving him! You hurt him and I will never forgive you for that! You are not longer my parents but mear strangers to me! GET OUT!” Victor’s Vision blurred with anger and Yuuri whimpered. The two watched in stunned silence, Alina made a move but was stopped by Victor.

“Don’t grab your stuff. It will be out on the lawn tomorrow. Leave or I will call the police and how do you think the internet would react to seeing you get arrested for hurting us.” Victor flashed them a camera smile as he watched the dread build in their eyes, “I said leave!” 

The two glared at Victor who held eye contact with his father, Victor refused to back down this time.

“We’ll talk more later then.” Reant growled.

“No! You will only come back to pick your belongings off of my lawn! Leave!” Victor could feel how bad Yuuri was shaking, or maybe it was him. All he knew was the blood pounding in his ears and his father's icy stare.

“We’ll talk tomorrow.” Reant growled before he grabbed his wife and finally left the two alone.

The door slammed hard enough that a frame could be heard falling on to the wooden floor.

“Shit,” Victor whispered as the slowly lowered himself and Yuuri to the floor, “My love I need you to breath with me, lets- let's calm down together.” he felt tears well up in his eyes as he held his panicking lover in his arms, he felt himself starting to panic as well. The two sat there for god only knows how long as they both tried to ease the other out of their panic.

He started to whisper his sorries under his breath as he rocked back and forth with Yuuri.

“Victor, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Yuuri raised a shaky hand to his cheek, his voice was rough but nonetheless soothing to Victors ears, he shook his head and leaned into the touch.

“No, I do. I-I let them hurt you. I’m so sorry.” A new wave of tears overcame him as he thought of how terrified Yuuri was, how much he had let him hurt him. Yuuri sat up more in his arms, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders as Victor laid his his head on his shoulder an sobbed into it. 

 

He held Yuuri tight to him as they sat in the foyer, “I love you, I love you.” They repeated to each other as they held each other.

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

There tears finally subsided and they reluctantly got up out of there embrace.

“Vitya!” Yuuri stroked Victor’s cheek where he’d been hit, under his eye a bruise was starting to form, his heart dropped into his stomach. “They hit you.” he whispered, he gently ran his fingers over the bruise.

“She,” Victor hesitated, “She hit me.” He shrugged his shoulders, “but its okay, its not the first time.” Yuuri's chest hurt as Victor talked down the abuse he’s been subjected too.

“Let's draw us a bath and then talk about this more, okay?” Yuuri cupped Victor’s abused cheek and gave him a light kiss, while it was no match or the onset their bathtub was second best. He knew it would be the best way to relax them both, Victor just nodded as Yuuri lead him to the bathroom. Yuuri picked up the fallen frame on the way, the frame thankfully wasn’t damaged and he smiled at the photo of Chris and Victor together.

Once they reached he tried to get Victor to sit down on the counter but he wouldn’t have it.

“Yuuri you just had a panic attack, let me help and you sit down.” Victor gave him his signature puppy eyes but Yuuri wasn’t going to fall for that this time.

“No Victor let me do this, please it will make me feel better.” 

Victor sighed and gave him a small kiss, “Alright.” 

Victor stood back as Yuuri prepared the bath, once he was sure it was at the perfect temperature he added Victor’s favorite bubbles to the mix. He turned to Victor who was leaning against the countertop, his heart ached again as the brus under his eye was slowly but surely getting worst.

“Can I help undress you Vitya?” Yuuri placed his hands on Victors hits.

“Of course lyublyu.” 

Yuuri slowly slid the red t-shit up Victors body who helped fully pull it off as he reached his arms, he leaned forward a peppered Victor’s chest with lightly kisses.

“Moy lyublyu,” he looked up at Victor, “Let me help you as well.”

He shook his head, Victors fingers gently removed his glasses in which he sat behind him.

As Victor helped him remove his shirt he thought of how he use to blush at these moments, now his heart is calm as they slowly undress each other.

Once undress Victor climbed in first spreading his legs enough so that Yuuri could fit between them, he sighed as he got into the bath and leaned against Victor. He let a few minutes go by before he spoke up.

“Victor, can we talk about it?” He felt stiffened but then slowly relax.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything.” 

“They controlled me until I moved in with Yakov, even then they always had something of mine they controlled. Sometimes my clothes, other times my whole skating program.” 

Yuuri turned sideways to curl up closer to his lover.

Victor told him about his first skate without his parents control, how much their words hurt. Them teasing that he was, “Such a slut, sluting it up on the ice.” Victor repeated their words emotionless which made Yuuri hug him more.

They’d often promise to show up at competitions or celebrations, only to go out and get drunk with their yacht friends instead. 

“They once promised to take me out for my eighteenth birthday, I-I was really excited Yuuri,” Victors breath hitched, “I waited for them to come pick me up, I waited so long I fell asleep and woke up the next morning still waiting by the door,” Yuuri listened as he washed Victor's hair, massaging his head as he did so. Victor shook as he told Yuuri more of the times they neglected him.

The two now clean decided the bath water was too cold for comfort, Yuuri stepped out first and grabbed Victors towel. No words were spoken between the two as Yuuri wrapped the towel around Victors waist, or when he brought Victor his favorite pj’s.

They resumed once they were in bed, this time Yuuri held Victor. His head slightly tucked under Yuuri’s head.

“They rarely got physical but when they did, it was my fault and to get me to keep quiet about it they would buy me what I wanted. Or what they thought I wanted,” Victor grit his teeth as he spoke about Paris.

“I asked my mother to not tease me, she grew hystric saying that I need to get a thicker skin to to stop making her seem like the bad guy. One thing lead to another and she pushed me,” Victor hugged Yuuri harder as Yuuri his fingers up and down Victors bad just how he liked it, “I fell down a flight of stairs, we were sneaking around the backside entrance to avoid the paparazzi so these sails were not the nice carpeted ones. They were concrete stairs and everytime I see the scar on my forehead I can still feel the pain of the injury.”

Yuuri held a trembling Victor closer, “She blammed me Yuuri, she yelled at me for making her our tour.”

“God, they’re awful… why did you allow them to stay here?” Yuuri kissed Victors head.

“I-I” he sighed, “I let them come because they said they wanted to talk, I thought they were going to apologize. I knew they most likely wouldn’t but I couldn’t stop thinking that they might try.”

“I’m so sorry Victor. I wish that they had that intention. You deserved that intention Vitya.” they held each other in silence after that, Yuuri letting Victors words sink in.

“I love you, Vitya.” 

“I love you too moy Yuuri.”

~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~ ~~\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

A few months later

The kiss was gentle and sweet, it held the promise of forever. Victor pulled back to stare at his husband. Yes his husband. His sweet Yuuri starred back at him with a big smile, tears of joy welled up in his eyes unlike Victors which were slowly but surely sliding down his face.

He laughed and pulled Yuuri back in for a sweet but harder kiss, their friends and family cheered around them as they kissed. Pulling back once more Victor watched as the breeze blew the cherry blossom petals around them, some landing in Yuuri’s hair.

“You look like an angel Katsuki Yuuri.” Victor gave him a peck on the lips.

“And you as well, Victor Katsuki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending is better? I found that I just didn't like the last ending and have decided that I wanted to change it, what happens with Victors parents can be left up to you.
> 
> (Personally I would like to think that Victor cuts them off and Victuuri ends up learning that they ended up broke. Idk I mean I am the author but I can't decide.)
> 
> I have now switched my tumblr! Follow me at [Staronet](http://staronet.tumblr.com/) I am still updating and changing my blog so if you click on my fic recs you won't get much! Send me a message to either yell at me or even request a small drabble or something, idk even yell at me for not updating my other fics.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so hahah funny story, I wrote this instead of my other fic.... Um yeah that is being worked on right now I just had to write this! I will be having an Otayuri version of this so that's why there are two chapters listed! I will try and update soon! This last week has been difficult as it was end of term for me, meaning I had to get a 3.0 gpa or higher and I had two f's... so yeah I have been very stressed and unable to really write. I did get a 3.1 tho so thats good.


End file.
